Un amor mas alla de las clases sociales
by neko-koneko-kuroneko
Summary: Ib y Garry coinciden después de unos años. Garry es ahora su profesor de arte y comienzan a florecer sentimientos ¿podrán tener un final feliz?
Estos signos serán para: -galleryrellag- cambios de escena, **notas escritas de los personajes**.

Ib no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes. Esta obra además está inspirada en la canción Romeo y cenicienta de los vocaloid Kagamine Len y Rin. **Nota este fic se encuentra solamente en y en la pag de facebook Yo adoro leer fics si alguien lo ve publicado en otra parte por favor notificame.**

-galleryrellag-

 **UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES.**

Ya habían pasado 9 años desde aquel horrible día en el museo dentro del mundo fabricado; Ib había prometido a Garry volver a verlo pero olvido preguntarle su dirección o teléfono para poder contactar con él; después al entrar a la secundaria volvió a verlo como su maestro de arte.

Y como si el destino los quisiera ver juntos sus padres lo contrataron al saber que era un gran artista y ella pudiera realizara su sueño de ser una gran artista, entonces comenzaron a verse más seguido y su amistad se fue tornando en un hermoso romance que prometía un final feliz pero no era así.

Su padre se negó a permitir que fuera novia de un artista, que aunque era reconocido, no tenía la misma posición social. Ella se sintió mal cuando Garry le dijo que iría él a hablar con su padre para arreglar las cosas pero lo único que consiguió…

—Por favor ya he hablado de esto con ella— menciono molesto el padre de Ib señalando a la joven.

—No le estamos pidiendo algo imposible, denos una oportunidad— menciono Garry tratando de razonar con él.

—HE DICHO QUE NO— le lanzó un golpe al rostro tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Garry!— preocupada Ib se acercó preocupada por él.

—Ib ven aquí y deja a ese vago en paz— menciono su madre tirando de su brazo.

—no vuelva más a esta casa— mencionó su padre con desprecio.

Ib sólo pudo ver con tristeza como se llevaban a Garry para sacarlo de la mansión de sus padres. Miro con reproche a su padre y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir se soltó con fuerza del agarre de su madre.

— ¡nunca he dejado de hacer lo que ustedes quieren y ahora que quiero tener algo para mi tú me lo niegas como si jamás te hubiera hecho caso! — reprochó molesta Ib.

A cambio de esas palabras recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre, ella lo vio con odio y se marchó a su habitación. Después de ese día ella siguió viendo a Garry a escondidas. Los días pasaron y sus encuentros aunque breves eran los momentos más hermosos que Ib tenía.

—Pronto tendré 18 años— menciono Ib a Garry que se encontraba recostado sobre su regazo.

—lo sé, ¿te gustaría tener un regalo en especial para ese día? — pregunto él acariciando su rostro.

—Seria especial poder pasar contigo esa noche— suspiro ella escondiendo tímida su rostro.

—entonces hare los preparativos para esa noche— Garry se levantó para empezar a caminar hacia el balcón.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto?— asustada lo tomo de la punta de su gabardina, esa que llevaba el día que se conocieron.

—mañana es día de escuela y no puedes desvelarte o no prestaras atención a clases— Garry señalo el reloj sobre la cama.

Ib se giró a ver el reloj, el tiempo sí que volaba cuando estaba con él ya eran más de las 2 de la mañana en unas horas más seria levantada para ir al colegio, regreso su mirada a Garry y suspiro pesadamente.

—está bien profesor Garry le veré mañana en clases— sonrió traviesa dejándolo sonrojado.

-galleryrellag-

Garry llego a su casa decidido a arriesgarlo todo por ella, comenzó por arreglar sus papeles, hizo cuentas para saber si había juntado suficiente para su nueva vida, llamo a un par de galerías que le habían ofrecido un espacio para sus colecciones y aceptarlas, le hablo a un amigo que también era artista y quería dar clases en su escuela.

— ¿Garry amigo estas seguro de esto? De verdad me hace feliz que me despertaras para contarme esto pero… ¿se lo has dicho al director?— pregunto su amigo confundido.

—se lo diré hoy, no te preocupes solo estaré en la escuela una semana más la galería necesita que este allá antes de terminar el mes— respondió animado Garry —debo colgar solo tengo un par de horas antes de la clase y el maestro no puede darse el lujo de llegar tarde— bromeo un poco antes de colgar.

-galleryrellag-

Ib se levantó un poco somnolienta y soltó una suave risa al recordar el motivo de su desvelo; se apresuró a cambiarse para bajar y tomar su aburrido desayuno familiar para después ser llevada al colegio. Bajo las escaleras de manera lenta para evitar llamar demasiado la atención llegando en silencio a su lugar en el comedor, sus padres saludaron con un monótono "buenos días" y como cuando niña solo dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

—un día antes de tu cumpleaños te llevaremos a ver tu regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños Ib— menciono su padre serio.

—Espero que te guste, es algo que hemos estado planeando desde hace un tiempo, puedo prometer que será algo alucinante— menciono su madre tratando de imitar el modo de habla de los adolescentes.

Ella solo se limitó a dar una sonrisa fingida y continuar con su almuerzo. Su madre miro a su padre para que dijera algo para cambiar el ambiente raro que se había formado.

—sabes Ib es reconfortante saber que has vuelto a ser la niña obediente y callada de antes— menciono su padre.

La mamá de Ib lo vio molesta a eso no se refería, suspiro pesadamente y vio a su hija levantarse para arreglarse e ir a la escuela.

—Ib, ¿está todo bien? Se me hace raro que no menciones las cosas que te suceden en el día— su madre la tomo del brazo.

—Todo está bien— sonrió hacia ella — ¿podrías soltarme? Aun me duele un poco— menciono señalando su brazo.

Su madre solo torció su boca en un gesto molesto recordando lo señalado por su hija, permito que esta se marchara y después de unos minutos la vio irse.

Ib se sintió un poco culpable ¿debería seguir fingiendo ser esa niña buena de 9 años o mostrarles al joven rebelde de 18? En su rostro marco una ligera sonrisa nostálgica mientras caminaba al salón de clases. La emocionante y esperada clase de arte llego cuando el cielo mostraba el inicio de una tarde soleada y ella ocupo su lugar favorito junto a la ventana.

—muy bien clase sé que ya tienen tiempo trabajando en los cuadros que se expondrán dentro de dos semanas así que quiero ver los avances— menciono Garry entrando al salón, oyendo un par de réplicas.

Los compañeros de Ib se apresuraron a acomodarse alrededor de ella cuando coloco los cuadros que expondría, claro aún estaban en bocetos pero aun así muchos mencionaban cosas como "Ib nació para esto", "era lógico que ella tuviera los cuadros más bonitos", "con clases particulares hasta yo lo haría tan bien", los comentarios que escucho la hicieron sentir abrumada y cubrió sus cuadros para que la dejaran en paz.

—Solo hay que tener disciplina para tener buenos resultados— menciono con fingida inocencia.

Sus compañeros se alejaron de ella y se apresuraron a acomodarse para que el profesor los revisara, Ib se permitió perderse un momento en la figura de su profesor notando las leves ojeras de sus ojos y se preocupó un poco al saber que eso era por su culpa, alejo su vista de él para terminar el cuadro especial que había copiado de Weiss Guertena quería que estuviera listo para ese fin de semana, los demás eran pan comido solo un par de trazos y los terminaría de manera rápida pero este cuadro era el que más trabajo le costaba.

—una hermosa interpretación— murmuro alguien a su lado.

Ib soltó el pincel que estaba por usar debido al susto que le provoco su profesor que la veía algo extrañado, el señalo los cuadros a su lado para que se los diera para revisar.

—ese cuadro ya lo he visto antes en una galería hace casi nueve años, me gusto el concepto del artista así que hasta hoy me permití plasmarlo— comento Ib de manera casual a su profesor.

— ¿Casi nueve años?— pregunto Garry confundido.

—Sí, dentro de 6 días serán nueve años, creo que el nombre del cuadro era…— Ib se detuvo al notar que su profesor tomaba el cuadro.

—"pareja" un cuadro de Weiss Guertena, este cuadro fue exhibido únicamente hace 9 años y después desapareció— comento Garry notando que la clase se acercaba a ver la obra —pero en tu cuadro la pareja viste de blanco y negro, en el original ambos iban de negro— Garry coloco de nuevo el cuadro en su lugar.

Después de la clase Ib noto que en cada cuadro poseía la calificación escrita con lápiz, el primer cuadro tenía una F, el segundo 1 y el de la pareja 2, eso sorprendió un poco a Ib que se giró para discutirlo con su profesor pero el solo sonrió dándole a entender la clave de ello.

—Al parecer te ha ido muy mal esta vez Ib— menciono una de sus compañeras.

—A papá no le importara— contesto Ib con una sonrisa saliendo del salón.

-galleryrellag-

Ib se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto terminando el cuadro de "pareja" que no quiso entregar porque "no estaba terminado" pero era una mentira ya que ese cuadro era un regalo muy especial, ella sonrió de lado sabiendo que sucedería a continuación. El día anterior sus padres la habían llevado a ver su "regalo sorpresa, alucinante" y vaya que se había llevado una sorpresa al saber que estaría comprometida con un idiota, hijo de un amigo de sus padres y la fiesta que se celebraba no solo era por su cumpleaños sino también su fiesta de compromiso; su pincel cayó al suelo debido a su temblorosa mano

—Quiero escapar como lo hizo Julieta— sollozo Ib mientras temblaba a causa de la rabia.

Ib se sentía tan estúpida por haber aceptado aquella decisión que sus padres habían tomado por ella haciendo solo lo que ellos creían era bueno para ella sin importarles si a ella le gustaba, pero debía calmarse en unos momentos bajaría a cenar y debía verse feliz. Tras unas últimas pinceladas el cuadro quedo terminado, coloco por último su futura firma con letras grandes y de un llamativo color rojo.

Bajo hacia el comedor para tomar su cena como siempre puntual a las 10pm y en su rostro debía de tener una hermosa sonrisa que demostrara lo feliz que era por haberse comprometido el día anterior.

—Vaya hija, te ves de muy buen humor— menciono su madre sonriente.

—Parece que alguien ha estado pensando en muchas cosas hoy en su cuarto— apunto su padre

—solo, terminaba un trabajo escolar papá— contesto sonriente.

—Bueno, ya es tarde, es hora de que todos vayamos a la cama— su mamá depósito un beso en su frente.

—Muy buenas noches mamá y papá, espero gocen de muy buenos sueños— contesto Ib dulce.

En el silencio de su habitación cambio su ropa de día por su pijama, esta era nueva la había comprado por la mañana era de color azul con encaje negro en las orillas, se maquillo solo un poco y entonces espero tranquila sentada en su cama viendo la hermosa luna que se veía por su balcón abierto.

-galleryrellag-

Garry ya tenía todas sus cosas en el nuevo departamento, había hablado con el director hacia unos días sobre su renuncia por cambio de trabajo, los de la galería habían terminado de llevarse las obras que se expondrían a las 6pm lo que lo dejaba con el tiempo limitado para ir a la joyería, regresar a su casa para cambiarse y cargar con lo último de sus cosas.

Cuando llego a la joyería noto que el personal veía a través de un programa de televisión la fiesta de compromiso de algún personaje famoso y no hubiera prestado atención a este de no haber oído el nombre del amor de su vida; observo que ella sonreía de manera vacía mientras le preguntaban sobre los detalles de la boda. Uno de los dependientes lo vio y al momento le atendió.

—buenas tardes, ¿puedo servirle en algo?— pregunto amable el señor.

—Vengo por un anillo— suspiro nervioso —pero ahora temo porque me rechacen o algo peor— Garry señalo hacia la tele.

—No se preocupe joven, no todo el mundo debe anunciarlo por televisión— contesto sonriéndole —incluso puedo asegurarle que la chica aceptara, usted es un muy buen mozo— le animo entregándole la caja.

—gracias, de veras necesitare mucha suerte— menciono tembloroso tomando aquel bello objeto entre sus manos.

Garry llego a su casa con un sentimiento amargo surgiendo en su interior, observo su alrededor y se dio valor para aceptar el futuro que vendría estuviera o no su felicidad en ese futuro. Se colocó una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, peino un poco su pelo amarrándolo en una coleta. El reloj de su pulsera le indico que quedaban unos 15 minutos para llegar puntual a su encuentro.

-galleryrellag-

Al dar las doce el silencio que reinaba en su hogar fue interrumpido por el lejano sonido de un auto. Se sentía nerviosa y expectante de lo que pasaría a continuación; tímida cruzo sus piernas al verlo sentarse en la orilla del balcón para descalzarse y caminar sin ruido hasta ella. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella dejo sus zapatos y la recostó sobre la cama observando su rostro lleno de confusión acaricio con ternura su cabeza.

—Buenas noches amada mía— Garry se sentía nervioso.

Ib sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello buscando su calor agradable que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento.

—Te extrañe mucho ayer— menciono bajito.

Garry se separó un poco de ella y no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión dolida. Ella se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia su cuadro "especial". Garry bajo el rostro al notar la firma era doloroso saber que podría ser de alguien más ella regreso a sentarse a su cama en la orilla mientras él seguía contemplando aquella pintura.

—hoy quiero ser una niña mala de verdad prometo que mañana seré buena de nuevo— murmuro ella viendo hacia fuera del balcón.

Garry sonrió y se acercó hacia ella por su espalda abrazándola recargándola contra su pecho para después besar con lentitud su cuello. Ib se sorprendió un poco al sentir sus besos pero de inmediato se entregó a aquella nueva lección temblando de emoción y al mismo tiempo de miedo. Ib se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de Garry no quería dejarlo jamás, detestaba la decisión de su padre que debía obedecer pero no tenía el valor para negarse por temor a que el que pagara por ello fuera Garry.

—Ib por favor si tienes miedo dímelo y escaparemos de este horror juntos— Garry la beso de nuevo deseando que lo que estaba por hacer tuviera un resultado positivo.

Ib lo vio preguntándose si era tan obvio el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos para hacerlo decir eso, observo como detenidamente su ahora amante sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita pequeña que la sorprendió enormemente, sabía lo que era y esta vez sentía una emoción distinta a la primera vez.

—Ib sé que es muy pronto para decírtelo pero— se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y poder continuar — ¿te casarías conmigo?— pregunto de manera segura viéndola a los ojos.

Ella observo dentro de la caja una fina pieza plateada decorada únicamente por una hermosa piedra roja en el centro, ella vio de reojo la insultante sortija de compromiso que llevaba en su mano, era de oro con un diamante como decorativo tan frio como el arreglo que se había hecho sin su consentimiento. Ib vio el rostro de Garry que aun esperaba su respuesta "a veces pienso que la felicidad se encuentra en algo tan pequeño como una cajita", se sintió indecisa pidiendo a todos los dioses que conocía y no conocía le dieran el valor de contestar correctamente.

—mis padres y su codicia solo piensan en algo que yo no quiero en mi futuro— dijo Ib a modo de respuesta.

-galleryrellag-

Ib se encontraba sola en el balcón observando el sitio por el que se había marchado Garry hacia unos minuto, ella se había colocado un elegante vestido rojo para poder salir, contemplo su mano izquierda desnuda y después se encamino hacia la orilla del balcón.

Ella se asomó por el balcón y feliz se dio cuenta que él estaba abajo esperándola, cubrió con su mano derecha la pequeña risa que se escapó de sus labios y entonces la hermosa sortija brillo de manera especial.

Ib salto por el balcón teniendo la seguridad de que Garry la atraparía y no le fallo aunque ambos terminaron en el suelo sonriendo cómplices; después de unos minutos se encontraban en el coche con rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

—Espero que les guste nuestro regalo de despedida— menciono Ib viendo por el espejo lo pequeña que se hacía su casa.

—Les encantara, te lo puedo asegurar— menciono Garry sonriendo.

-galleryrellag-

La madre de Ib se extrañó que su hija no bajara a desayunar, era demasiada su demora y de seguir así no llegaría a la escuela, preocupada que su pequeña estuviera enferma subió hasta su cuarto y cuando abrió se llevó la sorpresa más desagradable de todas. Un grito por parte de su esposa lo hizo subir al cuarto de su hija temiendo por la seguridad de su pequeña.

— ¿Qué sucede?— menciono al ver a su mujer fuera de la habitación.

—NO ESTÁ, IB NO ESTA— grito desesperada.

Confundido entro en el cuarto de su hija notando de inmediato el desorden en su cama, la ropa esparcida por la habitación y por ultimo un cuadro titulado "pareja" con la firma de su hija en letras rojas; su esposa temblorosa tomo de la cama una nota en la que se encontraba el anillo de compromiso.

" **Mis padres y su codicia solo piensan en algo que yo no quiero en mi futuro por eso rechazare estas cadenas de oro y empezare a vivir con lo que quiero ver en mi futuro.**

 **No se asusten, yo estaré bien cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar prometo enviarles una foto, vivan felices porque yo lo hare.**

 **Con amor Ib**

 **P.d.: que disfruten de la primera y última obra de Ib Guertena."**

Los padres de Ib lloraron frustrados por el escape de su pequeña, después de todo ellos ahora sentían el peso de la culpa de sus acciones egoístas.

Meses después de no tener comunicación de su hija, llego a su casa una carta en la que venían un par de fotos donde contemplaban a su hija casada con el hombre que realmente amaba.


End file.
